custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Italian Foods (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Italian Foods is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 2 released on April 30, 1993. On July 14, 2007, It was later re-released under a different title, " Plot Barney takes Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids to his Italian restaurant called Barney's Italian Restaurant in the country called Italy. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Tosha *Min *Kathy *Michael Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #Just Imagine #We're Going to Italy #Welcome to Barney's Italian Restaurant #The Italian Chef Song #The Italian Recipes Song #The Italian Foods Song #The Italian Lemonade Song #Make the Pasta (tune to: Make the Dough) #The Pasta Song (a song from Sesame Street) #On Top of Spaghetti #The Italian Macaroni and Cheese Song #The Ravioli Song #The Italian Lasagna Song #Aiken Drum #Make the Dough #Nothing Beats a Pizza #The Italian Fresh Bread Song #The Italian Fresh Buns Song #Eat All of Italian Food #It's Good to Be Home #Everyone is Special #I Love You End Credit Music *The Italian Foods Song Trivia *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Having Tens of Fun!". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Having Tens of Fun!". *The version of "I Love You" *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "Having Tens of Fun!". *Tosha wears the same clothes in "Having Tens of Fun!". *Min wears the same dress in "May I Help You?", and "Having Tens of Fun!". *Kathy wears the same dress in "Having Tens of Fun!". *Michael wears the same soccer clothes in "The Exercise Circus!", and "Having Tens of Fun!". *The same Tosha and her voice used in this home video was also seen in "Having Tens of Fun!". *The same Min and her voice used in this home video was also seen in "Having Tens of Fun!". *The same Kathy and her voice used in this home video was also seen in "Having Tens of Fun!". *The same Michael and his voice used in this home video was also seen in "Having Tens of Fun!". *The same Italian chef's hat, and Italian chef's apron that Barney wears used in this home video was also seen in "A World of Friends". *After the song "Let's Play Together", Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball *Another time Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives. *During a scene where Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball, the music from *When Michael arrives at the school playground with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball, and greets Barney and the other kids, his "Hi!" and "Hi everybody!" are both taken from "Having Tens of Fun!". *When Barney and the kids say "Hi Michael!", Barney's "Hi Michael!" *When Michael greets Barney and the other kids, the music from "Having Tens of Fun!" *The set for Barney's Italian Restaurant used in this home video *One of the times Min has the pizza dough stuck on her head. *When Min cries in fear while the pizza dough is stuck on her head,